


Feels Like The First Time.

by Southernswampkiss



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernswampkiss/pseuds/Southernswampkiss
Summary: Becky and Mark take their relationship further.
Relationships: Becky Conner/Mark Healy
Kudos: 2





	Feels Like The First Time.

They'd driven around for a bit, laughing, talking, listening to the radio and grabbing a quick bite to eat before they parked. She knew if her mother knew she'd go crazy , but she honestly didn't care. Things weren't the best at home sometimes, but, when they were together, she didn't have to think about that.

She didn't have to smile and pretend everything was alright and nothing bothered her. She glanced over beside her, eyes meeting his for a moment. "What?" 

He smiles a bit, shaking his head. "Nothing. Just looking at you." She knows Mark loves her, knows even if they have a rocky relationship at times that he truly does care unlike some of the guys she dated in the past.

It's different between them tonight, somehow, but she can't place her finger on it. She smiles, slowly moving across and closer to him. Leaning against his shoulder, as her hand rests on his knee. His hand running through her hair, as she rests her head on his shoulder.

It feels good, but, she finds herself wanting more. Becky doesn't move, just lets her hand wander slowly slipping to his crotch and rubbing him through his jeans. He seems surprised for a moment, they'd been taking things slow but, it doesn't take long for her to feel him respond below.

His cock stiffening beneath her touch, as she kept rubbing. Palm pressing against him, as his lips found hers. Their eyes meet for a moment, an unspoken question of was she sure burning his as her lips pressed to his again.

She was sure. Sure, tonight would be their first time together. Her fingers unzip his pants, touching him for a moment, enjoying the feel of his hard cock. Before she climbs into the back seat, pulling off her shirt as he climbs in the back with her.

His hands cupping her breasts, mouth sucking her nipples as she leans back. Hips arching as her shorts are tugged off. Feeling his cock pressed against her pussy through her panties as they kiss.

She wants him, and he wants her. Her hands work off his leather jacket, finger ripping at the buttons on his shirt as she feels his skin beneath her touch. Warm, firm, burning just like hers is as his fingers tug off her panties and toss them to the floorboard.

His cock springing out from his open jeans as she relaxes, legs spreading as one rests between the front seats and the other on his ass. Her pussy wet and hungering for his cock as he leans down, sliding inside her as the two of them moan at the feeling.

It's not , _Her_ first time but, its _Their_ first time together. She knows what to do, and so does he. Her hips roll under him fucking against his thrusts as her nails grip in his back. Moaning softly as she feels as his cock working deeper, and deeper with every thrust into her.

Her hips rocking beneath him, as his lips find hers, both of them lost in the sensation of each other, in the feeling of being together like this for the first time. Before her lips pull back. "Change positions with me."

It takes a moment for them to work around until she's on top of him, pussy lowering back onto his cock as her hips start to move. Riding him, faster and faster with every move forward. Leaning just a bit, as her hands grasp onto the door feeling his tongue swipe at her nipples.

She's burning, her body screaming at the sensation of his cock slamming into her below. His fingers digging into her ass, and yanking her closer to him as his mouth teases her breasts.

The car rocking as her moans get louder and louder before she's cumming, feeling his cum flooding her. His hands running up her back and pulling her to him kissing her.

They stay that way for a bit, panting, sweaty, and kissing before they start getting dressed. Fingers laced the whole drive back to her house before he drops her off and she heads upstairs to take a shower.


End file.
